Short range FM modulator/transmitter devices have become common for short range (e.g., within a home) broadcasting of content from portable satellite receivers, MP3 players, and other consumer electronic devices to standard FM radio receivers for play. In one example, a MP3 player is docked or otherwise connected to a low power short range FM modulator/transmitter. The FM modulator/transmitter is tuned to a selected broadcast frequency along with the user's home stereo. The content is then broadcast at the selected frequency, received by the home stereo (or other FM receiver) and played.
Interference, noise or licensed radio station broadcasts in the FM band can impair or cause loss of the received signal from the short range FM modulator/transmitter. For example, when using these systems in a mobile environment, such as in a car, changes in geography or interference from systems in use in surrounding cars can affect the received signal. In the home environment, interference can occur from the use of multiple systems in the same home or from use by neighbors. Typically, this interference is addressed by manually searching for an open FM band and then manually tuning both the modulator/transmitter and the radio receiver to the new frequency. This process can be frustrating and problematic, particularly in the mobile environment.